Picture Perfect Memories
by SilentAuthor22
Summary: After High School comes College life, and the twins looks like they aren't gonna grow up anytime soon. Until one of them broke Haruhi's most precious belonging: Her mother's ONLY portrait. How will Kaoru fix this? - Please R&R?
1. Can Never Grow Up

Hey Guys! :D

This one just opped up in my mind, so why not let you guys read? I know, I know, I still have a oneshot/sequel and a story to update. But my mind is blank for now..well at least when it comes to those ones. Anyway, Enjoy.

**I do not own Ouran. I KNOW! IT'S VERY VERY SAD. DON'T RUB IT IN.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Can Never Grow Up<p>

|(not-so-much-of-an)Author's POV|

Few years past since Haruhi had joined the Host Club, many things had happened as well. The seniors had graduated and moved onto college, the sophomores became the seniors, and the freshmen became the sophomores, and as it goes on, their bond of friendship never disappeared. Though it was until the forever remembered Freshmen were the last members of the Host Club in High School, Kyouya, Tamaki, Honey and Mori had their busy days in college life. Haruhi was well known to be contented with everything, but what about the Twins?

It all started with a fine morning, the weather was quite peaceful, the air was refreshing, the bird chirping tells that it was a perfect day and nothing could go wrong. People wore a smile in their faces, except for one.

And her name was Haruhi Fujioka.

"Hey Haruhi! Tell me, how do you turn this thing on?" A black-haired male snickered and turned his head, his body facing a small television set.

"Just twist the button on the side, Hikaru." With a frown on her face, she glared at him.

"Woah! All those button fit in one rectangular side! Commoners are geniuses!" Kaoru exclaimed with his innocent amazement.

Haruhi sighed loudly, preparing tea and snacks for her guests, 'Of all days, why today?' she thought to herself. It was supposed to be a day for herself, she would've spent it sleeping, studying, or shopping. Now she has to spent it with two mischievous (not to mention gorgeous) rich boys, who is a novice for commoner's ways of living.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Why didn't you bring the others with you? ..Not that I'm suggesting it.." They would've always go to trips together, but this time only twins popped out of the blue. The twins exchanged glances.

"Well, they couldn't really make it.." Hikaru first answered. "Tono already told us he was in a conference with his dad." Kaoru added.

"Eh? What about Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi frowned a bit.

"Some business matters in Palermo."

"Honey-senpai?"

"A little gathering of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka Families." The twins answered one after another in a pattern, having some old twin moment.

"So I guess that goes for Mori-senpai as well huh?" She felt a bit saddened, she missed those days, even if some of the members were troublesome. Namely the 'Three Idiots', Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. She missed being with them all.. "..That's a shame.."

The twins exchanged glances once more, with bored expressions.

"Hey Haruhi, want to go see my latest works?" Hikaru grins, getting a pile of papers from his bag. "I made this style for you, and I assure you that it would be comfortable." He advertised.

"Are you sure? It looks so...so hard to wear." She frowned, she never liked complicated outfits. She would never know why people dress weird in fashion shows. Seriously, a dress that looks like tire? Come on, what are their designers thinking? Making complex dresses for people to wear.. Haruhi put a part of her hair at the back of his ear, revealing it. Her hair was quite long now, after last year, revealing to everyone that she was indeed a she. She set of onto having her hair to grow long, it was actually the Three Idiots' plan, along with Honey agreeing.

During a long and argumentation of Haruhi and Hikaru in his work, Kaoru felt a little out of place, he felt a long time of silence in his place and was lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Hikaru chose to follow their mother's footsteps, he chose to study fashion in college. It was clearly decided by the both of them that he was gonna be the one to inherit it. Kaoru made no hesitation of giving it to him, he chose a different course, fine arts. They both have the skill for art, and all crafts related to it, they were truly in a family of artists. So in the end, they have to be apart, but that doesn't mean it was all a bad ending now would it?

Hikaru was very determined to be with Haruhi, he even finished Kaoru's training program for him. He have been calmer in some situations now and then, and Kaoru was very concer- happy for him. Well yes, he was concerned about him. Very concerned. He can't get a hold of Haruhi yet. He sometimes feel hopeless for him. His eyes twitched and he stood up, he roamed around the other rooms, until he saw the shrine of Haruhi's mother. He stared off and took a good look at her. 'Well she's Haruhi's mom alright..' He stared at the picture frame, and smiled lightly. He took it back from the shrine, and gave respect.

"Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted to his side so bluntly and loudly, with a glass of juice in hand. "Whatcha doing there?"

Hikaru glared at his twin. "Giving respect, unlike you."

"Since when did you know how to give respect?"

"Shut up."

"Hey is that Haruhi's mom?" Hikaru barged in, scooting from his brother's side, he stared at the frame. "Woah, cool."

"Seriously Hikaru, you're acting like an underaged drunkard." Starting to get annoyed.

"It's because I _am_ one?" He snickered.

"..Hikaru, Kaoru, be careful when you're near the shrine." Haruhi's voice reached where the twins' are. Hikaru suddenly stumbled off into the mat, making his land on his brother. But Kaoru pushed him back for him to regain his balanced, it was too late when Hikaru's glass of juice was spilled on the shrine. A horrible noise of the glass that broke was heard.

"Uh-oh.." The twins said in unison with guilt on their faces.

Kaoru quickly lifted up the frame, with it's glass broken as well, the picture of her mother was smudged, completely destroyed. Hikaru's face was horrified, as well as Kaoru's.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He kept pleading infront of his brother.

"Don't apologize to me!"

Before they could start a quarrel, they heard footsteps coming, Haruhi. They panicked and took the smudged picture, hoping they would have quickly repair it. But that would be hoping for the impossible.

"Hikaru, Kao-"

"HAAARRUHI!" Hikaru called out too enthusiastically, blocking out Haruhi's view of the mess. Kaoru managed to pick up some of the pieces, getting bruised throughout the process. But nothing would stop Haruhi's curiosity.

"Hikaru.. Get out of the way. What happened?" Pushing Hikaru, she saw a peek of Kaoru. "Kaoru, what're you doing?"

"N-n-nothi-" He stepped back, almost stepping into the broken glasses. Haruhi was determined to see what were the twins' hiding.

Kaoru took the smudged photo of Kotoko, hanging it around. Hikaru jerked sideways as Haruhi pinched him, revealing the disastrous mess. Haruhi's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit." They once again said in unison as they trembled.

* * *

><p>I published it in my birthday! XD YAY!<p>

Can I have reviews as a gift? :'D  
>Pretty please?<p> 


	2. Broken Heart and a Guilty conscience

Thankies for the reviewies! :D Heart stopping cliff hanger got you there? Be very thankful I updated fast this time. It's a miracle. XD

Well, don't want you guys keep hanging. Here's chapter 2~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Broken Picture - Broken Heart<p>

"Oh shit."

The girls eyes went wide as she saw two Hitachiins trembling, a wet floor, broken pieces of glass and in one of the Hitachiin's hand was a photo of her mother, the picture almost fading. The two boys were frozen from where they stood.

'Dammit...' Hikaru ranted through his mind. Kaoru was holding the picture like it was something so fragile, looking at the face of the Fujioka that can't be painted. "H-haruhi I-i.."

"Get..Out.." The black haired twin flinched, though it was almost inaudible, he heard her mumbled.

"But Haruhi I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT." The 'Third Devil' cried out. There was nothing to laugh about. At least it was for the twins. They were lucky enough not to see the girls' face burning with hate..

Kaoru tried to calm her down while he was being pushed to the exit. "Haruhi, calm down. I know you're mad. But-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

"H-haru-" Hikaru cried in a arrogant tone.

"Shut up!"

"Listen Bitch! Stop yapping! We're trying to say sorry here!" Damn, Hikaru's temper rose. What happened to Kaoru's training program?

"Hikaru!"

"SORRY? You think a fucking sorry can fix what you did huh? WHY DON'T YOU TWO GROW UP?"

Hikaru was so ready charge her, and the younger twin couldn't pull him off any longer. Luckily, she closed the door-more like slammed it shut infront of their faces.

The elder brother pushed his twin off of him roughly, and stormed off to the limo. Pissed off, he mumbled curses under his breath. The nerve of this guy...

"Haruhi..Haruhi! Open up! We're sorry…" Kaoru gently knocked, trying to talk things out, as he would always do. "..It was an accident." His voice lowered and sighed, he took a step backward, looking through the window. The curtains were half-closed and he took a peek, he saw the shards of glasses on the floor, and to his surprise he saw Haruhi approaching the mess.

The girl slowly stared at everything, the shrine, the glasses, and the distorted photo of her mom, the redhead male couldn't see the girl's expression with her bangs covering her eyes. Haruhi stared at the photo for a moment, and kneeled beside it, falling down to her knees. Kaoru intently watch what she was going to do next. She picked up the picture, drenched in juice she spread it out in her hand, taking another good look at her mother's face-at least half of it. A drop tear fell onto it, and her head bowed down holding it dear to her chest.

Kaoru felt his heart sink.

He turned around and rested his back onto the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. His head down in the dumps, he never felt so guilty. Even though it was not entirely his fault, he blamed it all to him. There something he needed to do. He sighed ever so loudly and stood up to go to his brother.

During the ride home there was this awkward silence, Hikaru rested his chin into his palm, looking out of the window. Kaoru stared down at his hand which were intertwined, every minute he would look at his brother who wouldn't look back. He could never give in, but he perfectly knew what his younger brother was trying to say to him. And like telepathy, he would stubbornly refuse to whatever it was.

As got to the Hitachiin Manor, Hikaru quickly headed to their room. Kaoru following half-way.

"Hikaru, we need to apologize to Haruhi." Kaoru finally said it.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired."

"After her head has cooled off, she'll be harmless. It'll be easy to talk it out with her."

"Kaoru, please."

"Have you even _seen _Haruhi after-"

"I'm fucking tired Kaoru! Leave me alone!"

Hikaru slammed the door of _their_ room. Yep, they were still sleeping in the same room. But it looks like Kaoru will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Hell, if he could even sleep through the guilt weighing in his chest. Kaoru sighed for the third time that day.

"…This will be a long night."

* * *

><p>Sorry if Hikaru's being an asshole, he had to be. Well I guess that seals up chapter two. Kyouya will be in the next chapter! So please tune in! XD<p>

So sorry for a short chapter ... u.u

Can I have AT LEAST six reviews on this? Cx  
>Pretty please? :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Rush

Long time no Ouran update eh?

\(=o=)"7 Hey guys! Before you go straight to the story, I HAZ A ANNOUNCEMENT~

Daaang! I made a big oopsy mistake! . On the first chapter I said that they were in their senior year. but that was WRONG! They should've been in college! .So sorry! So can you guys do me a favor and forget what I said in the first chapter ^^" daaaang. So sorry.

For those who skip the author's note, well YOU SHOULDN'T! 'Cause I AM a klutz. And it would confuse you big time. It really would mess up the whole story if I had to make changes. Thanks for your kind consideration to my klutzy self. Do carry on~

* * *

><p>Weekend fun was over, or should we say 'weekend disaster'? It was a start of another week of school, and Kaoru groggily woke up the next morning. He didn't even slept properly not until it was morning. And of course, he was still in the guest room. He yawned to look at the clock.<p>

'11:27 am...' He thought as he read.

...

...

...

...He was late.

'Shit!' He jumped out of the bed and ran to his and his brother's room. He rush over to their walk-in closet and he grab anything that was decent enough to wear. Hikaru was nowhere in sight, he already gone off since his classes were always scheduled early, yet Kaoru always woke up early for him to just have a chat with each other. But not today, and Hikaru didn't even bothered to wake him up due to a little fight they had last night. He was already dressed, and his hair was incredibly done fast. He was an expert in these areas after all. He grabbed his phone, checking it if there were some messages and quickly locked to put it in his ba-

-Wait..

He was outside the front door of the manor, with a slice of bread stuck in his mouth, he took out his cellphone once again to see something he should've notice earlier.

Monday.

Monday to Wednesday, his scheduled classes were in the afternoon.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he stomped his feet back inside.

"Kaoru-sama~" The synchronized voices of the identical twin maids rushed to follow their master, they twitched and stop to see him glaring at them with passion. "...K-kaoru-sama.. Y-your schedule is still in the afternoon..." One of them dared to talk.

"...Oh, ya think?" He sarcastically said through gritted teeth. They flinched and made way for him. Well, that was embarrassing.

He threw his bag, letting himself fall lying on the bed. His head was now aching. "...Geez."

He tried to fall asleep again, but he just ended up staring into nothingness, dazed. Only after fifteen minutes he decided to stand up and looked around. He walked out of the room and went to the living room. As he examined the room, Kaoru saw their family portraits hanging around.

He stopped to look at the first portrait. Mrs. And Mr. Hitachiin, their parents. She has her usual grin on her face, while their father had his gentle smile. Beside it was a potrait of them, Hikaru and Kaoru as kids. And next was...

Just a recently new picture, their mother was in the middle, Kaoru was on her left as Hikaru was on the right. They looked exactly like triplets, with the same grins and smiled. 'I think that was captured on last year's Mother's day. Yeah, I think it is. Mother's Day, I wonder what's our next gift for mom this year? It's also near.. Mother's day...' Kaoru was lost in thoughts as he stared at the picture.

'...Mother...Haruhi...'

Haruhi and her mother's shrine flashed through his mind, guilt once again sank his heart. 'Oh great, I remembered it again. What could she be doing now? Maybe I should go apologize, maybe she already cooled down. That's right..'

He took one of the cars in their garage and went to the Ouran College, soon enough he got there. He took of his shades and looked around, no students were around. Probably just off to their classes. He went inside and walked throughout the halls and looked at bulletin boards. "Oh look! It's Kaoru!" He heard one of the girls, they went up to Kaoru. They can tell them apart now, since Hikaru has his dyed black hair while Kaoru let his hair grew long.

"Ah, hey... Have you guys seen Haruhi?"

"Haruhi? I didn't see her in class this morning..." One of the girls stated.

"Me neither!"

"I see...thank you." Before they could retort, he dashed off.

'So Haruhi probably stayed home..' This made him feel more guilty. Did she got too upset about what happened? Or maybe she fainted? He drove off to Haruhi's house, and as soon as he got to her apartment, no one was home. The landlady said she already has gone off since this morning...

"Then, where could she be?" He was about to get back to his car when he stared at the woman facing him.

"Haruhi..."

Her eyes showed no emotion, holding her bag of groceries tight, she just went back down to avoid Kaoru's gaze. She just acted like nothing was there, yet her face showed anger.

"Haruhi wait!" Kaoru made no hesitation to go after her, pulling her arm. "Can we please talk? I can fi-" Haruhi quickly turned to face him with a glaring expression.

"Sure Kaoru. What are we gonna talk about?" She began and Kaoru's eye went wide. "About the shrine? My mother's portrait? Are you trying to tell that you can replace it with your damn money?" It felt like a stab for Kaoru, Haruhi pulled her hands away roughly.

"Not everything can be fixed with money Kaoru! Can you replace my mother's photo? Huh? How are you gonna do it?" Haruhi was charging Kaoru as he took his step backwards until he hit the staircase's rail.

"..." Kaoru was out of words, this is the first time he'd seen Haruhi scream at him like that. Her big brown orbs glimmering as they shake, he can tell that she was almost gonna break into tears. He wasn't thinking straight, he just suddenly chased after her just to apologize, a simple and sincere sorry, thinking he could fix it. If he could just fix it with.. just, how?

Haruhi didn't wait for an answer, she just passed through him and rushed into her apartment.

'Dammit man...What was I thinking?'

* * *

><p>Hey guys~!Sorry if it was a short chapter. I've been busy with my HTF fics lately. Also, with school starting again =_=<p>

Anyway, Reviews are gladly appreciated. ^O^


End file.
